


...И один способ оказаться в небоскрёбе на Лейк-Шор-драйв

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: due South
Genre: Canadian Shack, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Этот фик является переводом, выполненным с любезного разрешения чудесной Resonant. Пожалуйста, если фик вам понравился, перейдите по ссылке c его названием выше и нажмите кнопочку Kudos внизу страницы, чтобы выразить свою благодарность автору. Регистрация на архиве для этого не требуется.</p>
    </blockquote>





	...И один способ оказаться в небоскрёбе на Лейк-Шор-драйв

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And One Way To End Up In a High-Rise on Lake Shore Drive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315643) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> Этот фик является переводом, выполненным с любезного разрешения чудесной Resonant. Пожалуйста, если фик вам понравился, перейдите по ссылке c его названием выше и нажмите кнопочку Kudos внизу страницы, чтобы выразить свою благодарность автору. Регистрация на архиве для этого не требуется.

\- Фрейзер, - сказал Рэй, - это просто хреново.  
\- Я с тобой полностью согласен, - ответил Фрейзер.  
Рэй с размаху плюхнулся на мягкий диван, но тот оказался слишком хорошо сделан и не издал ни единого удовлетворительного звука. Рэй повернулся к огромному телеэкрану, пощёлкал каналы и, вздохнув, выключил телевизор.  
\- Ты вообще знал, что у тебя есть двоюродная бабушка?  
Фрейзер покачал головой.  
\- Однако, если судить по условиям завещания, можно предположить, что она меня знала хорошо.  
\- Да уж. Все эти милые семьи, которые окажутся на улице, если ты не сделаешь всё, как она хочет.  
\- Вопрос в том, почему она этого хочет.  
Фрейзер постучал по стеклу - внизу, в устрашающей дали, раскинулось озеро Мичиган. Звук вышел тихий, не громче, чем костяшками по стенке бокала.  
\- Какую пользу могла она надеяться получить, вытащив нас из Юкона и заставив жить... в этом месте?  
Рэй поднялся - чтобы вырваться из объятий дивана потребовалось упереться обеими руками; эта мебель явно была из тех, что дожидается, пока ты уснёшь, а потом съедает - и принялся расхаживать по комнате. Ковёр заглушал шаги.  
\- Десять лет. Десять лет мы были счастливы в одной комнате и пристройке с сортиром, а теперь...  
\- Мы обязаны прожить здесь как минимум двенадцать месяцев, - сказал Фрейзер. - Можем хотя бы осмотреться.  
В кухне они нашли здоровенный стальной холодильник, из тех, что встречаются в ресторанах. Внутри, в одной половине, высилась гора фруктов, в другой - бутылки шампанского. Рэй с отвращением захлопнул дверцу.  
Центр длинного блестящего стола в столовой украшали свечи.  
\- Эх, - сказал Рэй, - а вторая ванная без туалета. Надувательство.  
Фрейзер бледно улыбнулся в ответ. Его голова постепенно втягивалась в плечи, и Рэй не мог его за это винить. Звукоизоляция квартиры оказалась отличной, и не было слышно ни шума машин с улицы, ни соседей за каждой стенкой - но их нельзя было не чувствовать. После стольких лет вдали от цивилизации это было всё равно что очутиться селёдкой в бочке с ещё сотней тысяч таких же селёдок.  
Огромную кровать в первой спальне накрывало белоснежное покрывало. В другой кроватей оказалось две, обе двуспальные. Подушек на них хватило бы, чтобы сложить третью. Рэй оглядел всё это, потом посмотрел на Фрейзера и покачал головой. Он даже заходить не станет, если только Фрейзер не войдёт туда первым. Им с Фрейзером там просто нет места.  
Рэй бродил по коридору, куда выходили все кладовки, открывая и закрывая двери в надежде, что хоть одной из них получится хлопнуть, когда до него донёсся голос Фрейзера:  
\- Рэй!  
Звучал он... сч _а_ стливо.  
Рэй нашёл Фрейзера на пожарной лестнице.  
\- Смотри, Рэй! Окно!  
Ему удалось приоткрыть окошко, и закуток наполнился холодным воздухом. Воздух пах выхлопными газами и лежалым снегом, но он был настоящим.  
Впервые с того момента, как они вышли из офиса адвоката в Музджо с ключами, которые, казалось, весили фунтов восемьдесят, Фрейзер выглядел живым. Рэй просто не мог удержаться и не поцеловать его, а потом ещё раз, а потом прижать к холодной стене и снова поцеловать.  
\- Ты, - выдохнул Рэй наконец, отстраняясь ровно настолько, чтобы можно было говорить. - Стой тут. Придумай, как сделать так, чтобы пожарная дверь не захлопнулась. Я принесу подушки.


End file.
